1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loudspeakers. More particularly the invention provides a high fidelity loudspeaker structural arrangement for enhancing frequency range and flatness of frequency response.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of a loudspeaker and the positional relationship between its transducer element, its baffles and enclosures and other mounting structures affect its frequency response and frequency range. In an effort to achieve wide range and flat response, many loudspeaker arrangements have been developed.
Usually, a transducer unit is mounted on a baffle of a speaker enclosure by fastening forward edges or flanges of the transducer unit to either an inside or outside surface of the baffle. The loudspeaker type wherein the transducer is mounted on the outside surface of the baffle is free from harmful cavity effects caused by a hollow cavity through which the transducer unit is mounted. Such loudspeakers, however, have a drawback that the transducer unit is not sufficiently firmly attached to the baffle because a flange of the transducer unit is relatively weak. This causes a harmfull vibration of the enclosures.
In loudspeakers of the type wherein the transducer unit is mounted to the inside surface of the baffles, the transducer units are easily attached to the baffles by means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,349 issued on June 2, 1964. The teachings of that patent are hereby incorporated into this patent as if fully set forth herein. The referenced patent proposes a structure wherein the forward edge of the transducer unit is pressed against the inside surface of a front wall of the speaker enclosure by means of a wooden plug, which extends through a rear wall of the enclosure and attaches the enclosure by pressing against a rear portion of a yoke of the transducer unit. The same structure is also disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. UM54-30927 opened in public on Feb. 28, 1979. In those arrangements, the transducer unit is mounted firmly in the enclosure to suppress harmful vibration of the enclosure. However, loudspeakers of this type are subject to the problem of the aforementioned cavity effect.